Simplicidade
by Srta. Urano
Summary: Passou-se muito tempo desde a última vez em que Sasuke havia passado a noite em Konoha. Tanto que havia se esquecido da simplicidade de estar em família. [Sasusaku- Fluffy 18]


Disclaimer: Pesonagens de Masashi Kishimoto. A mim pertencem apenas as palavras.

* * *

 **Simplicidade**

Passou-se muito tempo desde a última vez em que Sasuke havia passado a noite em Konoha. Tanto que não conseguia mais se lembrar dos detalhes. Quando se fora, Sarada ainda era um menininha que fazia rabiscos indecifráveis no papel e Sakura tinha cabelos tão longos quanto foram na infância. E era isso.

No caminho de volta, após vitória sobre Shin, Sasuke falara muito pouco, embora estivesse atento ao que sua filha e esposa conversavam entre si e, ocasionalmente, o incluíam. Sakura, Sarada observou, não dissera em momento algum ao seu pai que a casa dos Uchiha estava em escombros e ficou pensando se Sasuke ficaria muito furioso com isso. Esperava que não, pois não queria que seus pais, quando finalmente reunidos, começassem a brigar.

Seu temor, apesar de fundamentado por estar descobrindo sua família, não era necessário. Sasuke reagiu de forma bastante natural, inclusive. Olhou para sua esposa e suspirou.

— Podemos acionar o seguro depois. Deve ter alguma falha estrutural para ter cedido tão fácil.

— Mas o soco da mamãe foi realmente forte, papai.

— Não foi tanto assim...

A garota riu.

— Onde vamos ficar? — o Uchiha perguntara, já no centro da vila.

— Shizune conseguiu um alojamento para nós. Naquele prédio branco — Sakura apontou para uma estrutura de uns cinco andares. Entregou a chave que recebera previamente à Sasuke. — Vão na frente, eu preciso passar num lugar antes.

— Agora? — Sasuke perguntara.

— Algumas compras, vamos precisar.

— Podemos ir junto, mamãe.

— Oh, não. Vão abrindo tudo para arejarmos o lugar. Não sei por quanto tempo esteve fechado.

Antes que qualquer um dos dois pudesse protestar, Sakura se afastou com um breve aceno. Pai e filha se entreolharam e Sarada deu de ombros, andando em direção ao prédio indicado.

Ao chegarem, realmente era parecido com um alojamento. Tinha pouco espaço, mas estava mobiliado e parecia aconchegante. A sala era conjugada com a cozinha e a pequena menina correu para abrir as únicas duas janelas. Já Sasuke, estancou ao abrir uma porta que deveria dar acesso aos quartos. Não eram "os" quartos. Mas apenas um. Com três camas de solteiro lado a lado.

Sarada olhou por baixo de seu braço e ajeitou os óculos.

— Eu fico com a da janela.

.xxx.

Sakura voltou cerca de meia hora depois, armada com várias sacolas. Sarada disse que poderiam ser pesadas, mas sua mãe murmurou que força jamais seria um problema para ela. Dentro das bolsas, havia tudo que precisavam: abastecimento de alimentos por, pelo menos, uma semana, toalhas, itens para higiene pessoal e algumas mudas de roupas.

— Você sequer tirou sua capa de viagem — a kunoichi notou, aproximando-se.

Suas mãos tocaram o colarinho de Sasuke e por um momento hesitaram. Ele olhou para sua esposa e ela sorriu minimamente, era fácil saber o que ela estava pensando e que sua saudade a fazia querer abraça-lo com força. Mas era já não era essa Sakura impulsiva, senão uma mãe orgulhosa e uma esposa dedicada. Apenas por isso não disse a ela que poderia trocar de roupa sozinho, roubando-lhe esse pequeno momento, prosseguindo formalmente em algo tão comum a eles tantas vezes antes.

A pequena Uchiha mal conseguia tirar os olhos de seus pais, a luz da janela incidia sobre eles de forma que, ela pensou, não deveria haver no mundo nenhum casal que pudesse encontrar paz em algo tão rotineiro. Sakura retira a capa negra dos ombros de seu marido quase ritualmente e seus olhos abaixaram-se olhando para o tecido empoeirado e gasto.

 _Faz muito tempo que lhe dei isso, Sasuke-kun. Faz muito tempo que está longe de casa._

— Tome banho você primeiro — o Uchiha disse para sua esposa, tirando-a de seus pensamentos. — Sarada e eu vamos depois.

— Hum... eu me sinto imunda. O banheiro é para cá?

O banheiro e todo o resto, o Uchiha pensou. Mas permitiu que a kunoichi descobrisse por si mesma o real significado da palavra alojamento. Sem luxo e sem privacidade. Algo apenas temporário. Quando Sakura abriu a porta, viu-a separar os lábios e olhar confusa de uma cama para a outra. À direita no interior do quarto, uma porta entreaberta exibia os ladrilhos do banheiro.

— São apenas... três cômodos.

E três camas.

— Papai disse que eu podia ficar com a cama da janela, mamãe.

Sakura abaixou a cabeça e assentiu para a filha, pegando suas coisas e indo, derrotada, para o banheiro. Tanto tempo de afastamento depois e não teria um bom momento a sós com seu querido Sasuke-kun? Shizune certamente não conhecia as dimensões da residência, do contrário não teria indicado um apartamento tão pequeno.

Oh, Deus, como poderia ser tão azarada?

.xxx.

— Papai, eu... eu queria te pedir... eu preciso pedir uma coisa.

Sasuke olhou para sua filha retorcendo as mãos e desviando os olhos de um lado para o outro, agindo exatamente como Sakura. Ficou em silêncio, esperando ser suficiente para incentivá-la a continuar. Sarada nunca lhe pedira nada e, é claro, apesar do que fosse, não lhe negaria.

— Uma foto. Eu queria uma foto nossa... com a mamãe.

Sasuke olhou-a de esguelha, os braços cruzados em frente a janela. Simples assim?

— Amanhã.

— O quê? Mesmo?

— Essa não é a primeira casa que sua mãe destrói. Da última vez, sobraram umas quatro ou cinco.

Sarada riu, e pediria ao seu pai para contar mais um pouco daquela história quando sua mãe saiu do banheiro, secando os cabelos. Ela parou de sorrir imediatamente e Sakura estreitou os olhos.

— O que estavam falando?

— Nada.

Sakura perdeu a oportunidade de dizer algo, a boca entreaberta formando uma pergunta, acompanhando sua filha saindo para o banheiro apressadamente, ouvindo o clique da porta fechando-se quase no mesmo instante. Virou-se para Sasuke, que deu de ombros. _"Ela pediu uma foto"_. Sua esposa sorriu, balançando a cabeça. Vestia apenas um vestido simples e casual, azul escuro. E essa cor combinava com ela.

O Uchiha observou-a pentear os fios rosados, caindo na nuca levemente à mostra, há pouco mais que um braço de distância. Aproximou-se, quase inconsciente. Fazia tantos anos que... ele já não se lembrava de como era o calor dela. Sua mão circundou a cintura fina. Sakura olhou por cima dos ombros e o shinobi afundou o rosto em seu pescoço, aconchegando seu corpo ao dela.

A kunoichi mordeu o lábio, as mãos repousando sobre a do marido. Seu coração bateu familiarmente rápido. E ela quis se virar, mas se conteve. Sasuke inspirou seu perfume e a apertou contra ele. Ele tinha os olhos fechados e, se estivessem numa cama, ele possivelmente dormiria diante de tanto conforto. Havia semanas que não podia relaxar e uma leve sombra escura aparecia sob seus olhos. Mas, notando as curvas delas alinhadas ao seu quadril e abdômen, talvez não conseguisse dormir.

Sakura percebeu a respiração tranquila de seu marido mudar ligeiramente. E, não só isso, podia sentir um volume crescer abaixo de sua cintura, pressionando-se contra ela. Oh, se estivessem sozinhos... Ficou em silêncio quando o Uchiha beijou-lhe o pescoço e, quase sequencialmente, subiu a única mão por sua barriga até alcançar seus seios. Envolveu um deles e apertou-o. A garota segurou seu pulso, sem qualquer determinação ou vontade de detê-lo.

Ele virou-a para si, a kunoichi chocando-se contra seu peito e antes que pudessem pensar seus lábios tocavam-se num beijo há muito desejado. E perceberam que, apesar do tempo, não haviam se esquecido de como era estarem juntos. Sakura envolveu seu pescoço e puxou-o para trás até que suas costas se apoiassem na bancada da cozinha. Suas línguas misturando-se em perfeita comunhão. E embora sua esposa se contentasse por repuxar levemente seus fios negros, o Uchiha não tinha nenhum destino certo para sua mão.

Levava-a até os seios delicados, tocava-os e arrancava suspiros contidos de sua esposa, mas não era o mesmo por cima do tecido. Não era o mesmo de como se lembrava. Então, baixou-a, descendo pelas coxas femininas até chegar à borda azul, puxando um pouco para cima com os dedos, percorrendo-os pela parte interna das pernas de Sakura.

— Qu...querido — Sakura disse, separando suas bocas diante de suas intenções.

Imediatamente afastou sua mão, encostando a testa na de sua esposa. É claro que não poderiam estar fazendo isso, não agora e não numa situação tão pouco favorável. Sasuke olhou-a, observando o corado saudável e envergonhado de suas bochechas. Esse clima precisava se desfazer a _gora._

— Desculpe. Vamos colocar as compras no lugar.

Foi uma ótima maneira de fugir e Sakura aceitou a retirada estratégica, com Sarada em casa não poderiam ficar à vontade para qualquer demonstração de afeto – e, tendo sua família finalmente reunida, de modo algum gostaria que se sucedesse de modo contrário. A relação de ambos estava muito além do carnal, é verdade. Contudo, até que pudesse tomar um banho frio e inútil para seus outros fins, concentrado em alinhar os enlatados perfeitamente, Sasuke evitou ter contatos diretos com sua esposa.

.xxx.

Alguém sugeriu pedir o jantar em casa, mas Sakura veementemente recusou, dizendo que era uma das poucas oportunidades que tinha para cozinhar para seu marido e filha. Que, à propósito, sentaram-se à mesa e esperaram, já que não havia muito o que fazer na pequena casa. Sarada era a única a preencher o silêncio, uma vez que sua mãe estava concentrada em cozinhar e seu pai em ouvi-la.

Disse que era boa com shurikens e kunais, que até mesmo tinha uma medalha, mas ela provavelmente estava enterrada no meio de mil destroços. Comentou sobre o livro que leu na biblioteca sobre os Uchiha e que não havia nada aberto ao público sobre ele. Também comentou sobre como o filho de Naruto era irritante e irresponsável, e que não entendia como alguém tão _incrível_ e _exemplar_ como o Nanadaime poderia ter um menino tão idiota.

Da cozinha, Sakura riu: — É porque você não o conheceu quando tinha sua idade.

No entanto, as palavras de Sarada ainda voltavam ao Uchiha. _Eu não sei nada sobre você, papai. E ninguém nunca me diz nada._ Sasuke não demonstrou qualquer emoção, mas seu coração ficou sombrio. Ele envolvera Sakura em seu mundo angustiante e agora arrastava sua filha. Ele provavelmente não era um bom pai, não podia estar ao lado dela, não podia fazer _nada_ por ela. E embora Sakura sempre se esforçasse para ser suficiente, ela não conseguiria dar à Sarada coisas que cabiam apenas a ele.

— O que eu faço, Sarada, é pelo bem da vila. O seu bem. É tudo que posso dizer. Você é uma kunoichi e sabe que ninjas têm seus deveres. Alguns exigem nosso absoluto silêncio.

A menina assentiu, olhando para os dedos que brincavam no tampo.

— Um dia, quando isso acabar...

— Seu pai certamente é a pessoa que mais quer resolver tudo — Sakura disse, amorosamente, aproximando-se com uma panela fumegante com um bom perfume. — Agora me ajude a pegar os pratos, eu garanto que isso aqui está uma delícia.

.xxx.

Algum tempo depois de terminarem de comer, Sarada colocou a mão em frente a boca e bocejou até que seus olhos lacrimejaram. Seguida por Sasuke e, então, por Sakura, que começou a rir diante de uma cena tão mundana.

— Oh, merda, isso é contagioso.

Sua filha assentiu rindo e levantou-se.

— Eu já vou dormir, mamãe.

— Não se esqueça de escovar os dentes.

— Ora, eu sei. Boa noite — Sarada disse, aproximando-se de Sakura como de costume e lhe dando um abraço antes de se retirar. Até que olhou para Sasuke. Oh, sim, ela e sua mãe estavam habituadas com essa relação estreita e carinhosa, mas seu pai não. Ainda assim, mesmo que seus dedos apertassem a blusa que vestia, se aproximou dele e o olhou nos olhos. — Boa noite, papai.

— Boa noite, Sarada.

Quis sorrir e acabou corando. Hesitou antes de jogar os braços ao redor do pescoço do Uchiha, sentindo pela primeira vez – do que se lembrava – a textura de seu cabelo, tão parecido com o dela própria, assim como seu cheiro e o ritmo controlado de sua respiração. Quase poderia chorar, mas não queria fazê-lo agora e, então, soltou-o e foi para o quarto rapidamente, escondendo-se debaixo do cobertor com um sorriso e o coração aquecido.

Para o fim do jantar, Sakura recolheu as louças e lavou-as, tendo Sasuke ajudando-a a guardar os poucos itens nos armários embutidos. Quando ela secava as mãos, o rapaz notou algumas marcas vermelhas no braço da mulher, lembrando-se do ataque de Shin. Sua mão segurou-a ali, passando o polegar sobre as pequenas cicatrizes.

— Oh, vão sumir com o tempo.

— Sarada disse que você desmaiou.

— Estive trabalhando muito, você sabe como o trabalho de um iryou-nin é exaustivo. Havia tantas pessoas para atender que não me lembro de ter descansado.

— Entendo. Você deve fazer isso hoje, então.

.xxx.

Sasuke havia dito aquilo e Sakura havia concordado, mas, em algum momento no meio da noite, sentiu alguma coisa esgueirar-se pelo quarto e subir em sua cama, afundando um lado do colchão já tão pequeno. Isso não era certo por todos os motivos. Os ombros do shinobi enrijeceram.

— Sakura.

— Sei que poderá partir amanhã. Eu só quero dormir ao lado do meu marido esta noite.

Sasuke suspirou.

— Só não se mexa muito, a cama é pequena.

Ela deu uma risadinha baixinha, apertando-se contra ele como se dissesse que isso não seria um problema. O Uchiha virou-se de lado, com ela abraçando suas costas, e fechou os olhos para voltar a dormir. Ignorou a mão de sua esposa dentro de sua camisa, mas não pode fazer o mesmo quando – ao quase pegar no sono – aquela mesma mão desceu e acariciou seu pênis por cima dos shorts.

Fazia tanto que não sentia o toque dela que, de tão surpreso, não fez nada para afastá-la, muito diferente disso, aguardou no silêncio que ela continuasse, apenas a perspectiva sendo suficiente para deixá-lo duro. Sua esposa beijou-o no pescoço, tocando-o ainda sobre o tecido.

O Uchiha respirou fundo. Não era suficiente.

M _aldição._

Segurou o pulso da garota, parou por um segundo, e colocou-a em contato direto com sua pele, debaixo da roupa. Ela fazia movimentos suaves, gentis. A mão do homem lhe agarrou um seio por cima do decote. Sasuke não parava de pensar em como que estavam fazendo era _errado._

 _Mas, Deus, como poderia pará-la agora?_

Gostaria que fosse sua boca no lugar dos dedos, de seu corpo logo acima de si, mas seria absurdo nessa situação. No entanto, sua imaginação voou longe, seus dedos emaranharam no cabelo rosado, puxando-a para beijá-lo enquanto os movimentos dela se intensificavam. A abstinência e a imaginação são boas companheiras, mas não trouxeram nada positivo ao Uchiha.

Ele nunca havia beijado-a com tanta paixão como naquele momento, no completo silêncio, contendo até mesmo sua respiração. Ainda era cedo, mas estava _tão_ perto. Separou-se dela, aproximando-se do ouvido delicado: — Porra... — não, não era isso que queria dizer. — _Pare_.

Sakura ignorou-o. E Sasuke não teve forças para detê-la. Sua mão apertou-se com força nos cabelos de sua esposa e sua boca afinou-se numa linha rígida quando os últimos movimentos dela levaram-no ao melhor dos orgasmos. Demorou alguns segundos para estabilizar sua respiração, aliviado por sua filha continuar dormindo tranquilamente. Não demorou para que o arrependimento viesse.

— Pensei que quisesse dormir.

— Eu também pensei, querido.

— Hn... eu vou ao banheiro. Está tudo... merda.

Sasuke levantou-se da cama, sendo seguido por sua esposa. Ele pensou em protestar sua entrada no banheiro junto a ele, mas não queria que Sarada percebesse a agitação. Fechou a porta com Sakura lá dentro, e esta girou o trinco.

— Eu preciso lavar minhas mãos — ela sussurrou, e o Uchiha podia sentir seu rosto esquentando. Ele virou-se de costas para ela, usando um lenço para se limpar, mas certamente teria que trocar de cueca.

Quando finalmente se virou, encontrou Sakura sentada na pia, balançando os pés. A parte de cima de seu vestido estava abaixada e seus braços cobriam timidamente os seios. Oh, claro. Ele não poderia negligenciá-la. Nem _queria._ A única coisa que parecia incomodá-lo era seu bom senso. Que foi para o inferno quando sua esposa puxou-o para perto, para encaixar-se entre suas pernas penduradas.

Olhou-a, sério, tão sério que Sakura estremeceu. Ele colocou a mão em sua cintura, e puxou-a bruscamente para frente, encaixando seus quadris. Sakura suspirou.

— Shh.

Ela assentiu, pegando em sua nuca e começando um beijo com o qual seu marido não se manteve muito ocupado. Ele desceu por seu pescoço e sua boca chegou aos seus seios logo depois das mãos. Sakura cobriu o próprio rosto, preocupada em soltar qualquer barulho. O shinobi podia sentir sua excitação voltando a cada vez que sua esposa direcionava-se a ele, como se não estivesse perto o bastante.

Apesar dos carinhos serem muito bons e ela sentir falta disso, não poderia aguardar mais. Não queria nenhuma preliminar, não _precisava_ de nenhuma preliminar. Não quando ela começara no início da noite em sua cozinha e já havia se estendido demais.

— Sasuke-kun, eu quero agora.

O Uchiha olhou-a, só para ter certeza, e a teve ao perceber o semblante nublado de sua mulher. Subiu a saia do vestido, encontrando a alça da calcinha, puxada facilmente para fora do corpo da kunoichi. Tocou-a com o dedo, suavemente, e Sakura arqueou as costas levemente. Ela abaixou o shorts do rapaz e o expôs, o aproximou, guiou-o para dentro dela, satisfazendo-se com a sensação de preenchimento e prazer.

Tentou não emitir qualquer som, mas à primeira investida do rapaz soltou um gemido baixinho. Sasuke parou. Era arriscado. Beijou-a e, então, cobriu a boca de sua esposa antes de continuar. Sakura segurou em seu braço e agarrou-se a ele para não sair do lugar. Ele não se movimentava tão forte, porque a posição os desfavorecia, mas era suficiente para deixá-la entorpecida, tendo seus gemidos – os que não conseguia conter – abafados pela mão do shinobi.

Pensaram em ficar mais confortáveis, talvez se ela ficasse de costas para ele, mas Sakura estava tão perto da borda que balançou a cabeça negativamente quando o rapaz ameaçou se mexer. Então, ele continuou, olhando dentro de seus olhos, silenciando seus gemidos, embora, se pudesse, estaria ouvindo-os. A respiração do rapaz engatou, mas ela foi primeiro, pega de surpresa, sem levar muito tempo. Seu corpo tremeu quando abraçou ao Uchiha, plenamente satisfeita, tendo-o como igual.

Beijaram-se, brevemente. Sakura lhe sussurrou palavras doces no ouvido. E, sob recusas, levou o Uchiha para tomar um banho rápido consigo.

Não demoraram a sair do banheiro, já com roupas trocadas. Sasuke deitou em sua cama e é claro que a kunoichi ocupou um lugar ao seu lado, aninhando-se a ele, usando seu ombro de travesseiro. Coisa da qual ele certamente não reclamaria.

Abraçou-a de volta e, na simplicidade daquele reencontro, adormeceram.

.xxx.

Sarada ficou surpresa quando viu seus pais dormindo juntos e pacificamente, a cama de sua mãe quase intacta. Ela chegou a esfregar os olhos, mas nada poderia ser mais real do que aquilo. Sorriu, feliz por eles. Seu pai com o nariz enterrado nos fios de sua mãe, com os braços protetoramente segurando-a, como se temesse que caísse a noite. E sua mãe parecia serena como há muito não a via, com uma perna jogada sobre seu pobre pai. _Folgada._

Ela poderia ficar contemplando a cena amanhã inteira, gravando mentalmente os momentos em que eles agiam como uma família, mas tinha coisas a fazer. Rapidamente vestiu-se costumeiramente e deixou um bilhete simples para os pais na mesa da cozinha.

Antes de fechar a porta, vislumbrou-os por um último momento e partiu.

Inocentemente, esperava que o tempo que daria a eles sozinhos fosse suficiente para que matassem suas saudades;

" _Papai e mamãe,_

 _Eu espero que não tenham se esquecido de nossa foto juntos. Fui buscar Chouchou para procurarmos um fotógrafo adequado. Volto daqui duas horas._

 _Sarada."_

 **Fim**

* * *

Faz tempo que não escrevo nada e voltei com um fluffy para maiores, não um hentai de Wakaru. Como foi?


End file.
